Vérifions encore
by Garouf
Summary: One Shot SSHP ou quand Severus débarque en plein cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour enlever Harry sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades.


**Auteur :** Garouf

**Disclamer :** Rien à déclarer, voyez ça avec une certaine JKR

**Rating :** Un beau R pour cause de lemon intempestif

**Résumé :** Heu... Délire de l'auteur ? Excuse minable pour réunir nos deux bruns ténébreux ? Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un slash SS/HP et qu'il y a un minimum d'histoire derrière. Si, si... Ah oui et c'est un One Shot, donc aucune suite prévue.

**Note de l'auteur :** Après deux avis favorables de la part de mes deux critiques littéraires qui se reconnaîtront, je vous poste ce petit OS que j'avais écris il y a déjà quelques temps. J'espère que ça vous fera patienter en attendant que je poste le troisième chapitre d'Amour Hebdomadaire. Il est presque fini mais ya pas mal de détails qui me titillent et qu'il faut que j'arrange, alors vous ne l'aurez que dans une dizaine de jours. (parce que je pars en Turquie pour fêter la fin de mes exams et que je ne pourrai donc pas vous écrire quoique ce soit avant) Donc voilà comme compensation un autre HP/SS qui j'espère aura au moins le mérite de vous faire sourire. (je l'ai mis dans Romance/Humor parce que le ton est assez léger et sur le conseil d'Alexiel que je remercie du fond du coeur mais je vous préviens tout de suite que ce n'est pas drôle au point d'en rire à gorge déployée non plus...)

**Warning :** Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris, il s'agit d'un slash : donc d'une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Alors si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé ou si ça vous fait horreur, ne venez pas vous plaindre, vous êtes prévenus.

Bonne lecture à tous !

ooo

ooo

**Vérifions encore**

« ... et c'est le 11 avril 1453 que la célèbre sorcière Victoire Cesselfeu signa un traité de paix avec le chef des armées des gobelins de l'époque, Crodur Méhéguiset, qui marqua la fin de leur 248ème révolte plus connue sous le nom de _la boucherie du Mont Pluhot_ après plus de ... »

Après avoir suivi les cours de Binns pendant plus de six ans, Harry restait encore admiratif par sa faculté à rendre l'histoire de la magie aussi barbante. C'était pour lui un exploit en soi que d'être capable de narrer une guerre aussi sanguinolante sur ce ton parfaitement monocorde et d'endormir la quasi totalité de la classe en décrivant comment une des créatures avait décapité le ministre de l'époque. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, si on ôtait les ronflements intempestifs de Ron et les marmonnements endormis de Neville, on n'entendait plus que le crissement frénétique de la plume d'Hermione.

Car plus impressionnante que le somnifère humain qu'était leur professeur, il y avait l'attention au cours quasi-fébrile de la gryffondor qui semblait totalement immunisée contre la voix berçant tous les autres élèves. Parfois, une question s'imposait à l'esprit du jeune homme... Etait-elle vraiment humaine ? On pouvait sincèrement en douter quand on la voyait afficher un air satisfait en relisant son parchemin rempli d'informations historiques qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir mémoriser et ainsi assouvir sa soif de connaissances.

_BLAM_

Nouveau fait historique à Poudlard : Mercredi 11 février 1997 à 15h53 et 28 secondes, un Severus Snape tout essouflé venait de pulvériser la porte et de faire irruption dans la salle de Binns occupée par les gryffondors de septième année. C'était du jamais vu et Harry remarqua amusé que pour la première fois de sa scolarité, le fantôme avait interrompu son monologue et semblait aussi stupéfait que ses élèves. Même Hermione avait délaissé sa plume pour dévisager le maître de Potions avec curiosité.

« Potter ! Suivez moi et en vitesse ! »

Snape cracha ce nom avec une telle hargne que le susnommé afficha aussitôt un air coupable sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il faut dire que l'homme écumait de rage et semblait sur le point de se jeter sur le pauvre Harry qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le mettre dans un tel état. Un affreux doute s'empara alors de lui quand il se souvint des quelques ingrédients que le trio lui avait volé la semaine précédente pour préparer la potion qui leur avait permis de prendre une bonne revanche sur Malfoy. Il réprima néanmoins le sourire qui lui venait à ce souvenir en recevant de plein fouet le regard le plus haineux qu'il ait jamais reçu de son professeur.

Avait-il découvert leur _emprunt_ ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'en prendre qu'à lui seul ? Et pourquoi n'affichait-il pas au contraire un sourire victorieux en sachant qu'il pourrait enfin le faire renvoyer ? Et comment aurait-il découvert que c'était lui qui l'avait volé, surtout plus d'une semaine plus tard ? Et pourquoi débarquer en plein cours et ne pas attendre la fin comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Est-ce que s'il faisait le mort, Snape agirait comme tous les prédateurs et délaisserait sa proie ? Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre vu que son sort semblait déjà décidé...

Plus pâle que jamais, Harry s'apprêtait à faire semblant de s'évanouir quand un tourbillon de robes noires s'empara violemment de lui et le mit sur pieds sans douceur. Dans le mouvement, sa chaise se renversa dans un bruit métallique assez angoissant, brisant le silence pesant qui avait envahi la salle depuis l'arrivée du directeur de Serpentard. Un instant plus tard, le jeune homme se sentit entraîné vers la porte sous la douloureuse pression de longs doigts crispés autour de son délicat poignet.

C'est qu'il lui faisait mal à serrer aussi fort ! Affolé et grimaçant de douleur, le gryffondor tenta de se dégager sous le regard stupéfait de sa classe mais se retrouva bientôt dans le couloir à courir derrière un Snape furieux qui refusait de le lâcher.

« Désolé professeur, je sais que nous n'aurions pas dû mais Malfoy avait vraiment dépassé les bornes et nou... »

Et bien, si Harry avait cru que Snape ne pouvait paraître plus haineux envers lui, il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il n'en était rien. Deux orbes noires d'une froideur indescriptible le coupèrent dans ses maladroites tentatives d'explications lorsqu'elles plongèrent dans ses prunelles vertes terrorisées. L'homme fronçait tant les sourcils que ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes glacées, le tout réhaussé par une voix ou plutôt un grondement qui aurait même asséché le lac de Poudlard.

« De quoi parlez vous, Potter ? »

Oups... Apparemment, Snape n'était pas au courant de leur petite escapade nocturne et Harry venait de commettre une bourde monumentale. S'empêchant de prendre un air désespéré, il tenta vainement d'adopter une attitude détachée et innocente qui aurait peut-être eu plus d'effet si ses jambes avaient cessé de trembler. Sans compter ses mains qui frissonnaient, ce que son professeur avait sûrement remarqué puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas relâché son pauvre poignet douloureux. À croire qu'il avait peur que l'adolescent ne se sauve s'il desserrait son emprise... Idée qui lui avait en effet traversé l'esprit.

« Quoi ? Oh, rien... Rien du tout... Vraiment rien... Rien de rien... »

S'il en jugeait par le sourcil incrédule qu'haussa dangereusement l'homme, Harry comprit qu'il était vraiment un piètre menteur et que Snape n'était absolument pas dupe. Et définitivement très loin d'être stupide, malheureusement. Mais à la grande surprise du gryffondor, le professeur n'enfonça pas le clou et reprit précipitament sa marche en direction des cachots, serrant toujours aussi fortement son bras et se contentant de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Nous verrons ça plus tard, il y a plus urgent pour l'instant. »

Plus urgent que la possibilité de le torturer et de lui faire cracher le morceau ? Alors là, Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. La pensée que Voldemort avait peut-être ressuscité et qu'on avait à nouveau besoin de lui en première ligne, alors qu'il s'était auto-proclamé à la retraite, lui traversa furtivement l'esprit mais puisqu'ils se dirigeaient vers le donjon et non vers le bureau du directeur... Pourtant, il avait beau avoir une imagination débordante, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait passer avant son humiliation dans les ordres de priorités de son cher professeur.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, professeur ? »

Son ton était nettement anxieux mais ne sembla pas faire réagir Snape puisque celui-ci se contenta d'accélérer le pas et de resserrer sa poigne, arrachant par là même à Harry une légère grimace de douleur. Cependant, il s'interdit de pousser la moindre protestation, il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à son professeur. Mais pourquoi avait-il la désagréable sensation d'être un vulgaire sac à patates qui ne méritait même pas qu'on lui adresse la parole ? Ce que ce type pouvait parfois l'agacer à toujours le traiter comme un moins que rien...

A peine projeté dans le laboratoire personnel de Snape – la salle voisine à son bureau – que celui-ci relâcha le poignet du jeune homme et verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Harry quant à lui l'observait d'un air perplexe et assez inquiet tout en massant son bras enfin libéré. Il allait prendre la parole quand ses yeux suivirent son professeur qui s'approchait d'un énorme chaudron avec méfiance et nervosité. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage habituellement imperturbable de l'homme. Il semblait encore en colère mais alors que ses prunelles sombres fixaient le chaudron, il avait plutôt l'air... inquiet.

« Approchez »

Harry savait reconnaître un ordre quand il en entendait un et le ton employé signifiait clairement qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il obéisse et sans discuter. D'un pas prudent et le plus lentement possible, il avança donc vers l'énorme marmite d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumée qui semblaient former deux mots distincts qu'il n'eut bientôt aucun mal à reconnaître.

« Harry Potter ? Mais pourqu... Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas ?! »

Snape venait de lui arracher un cheveu ! Est-ce que les professeurs avaient le droit d'arracher les cheveux de leurs élèves ? Est-ce que le règlement de Poudlard le leur autorisait ? Harry avait-il le droit de se plaindre à Dumbledore ou à McGonagal parce que Snape lui avait arraché un cheveu ? Non parce que sinon il al...

Mais les questions existentielles de Harry disparurent de son esprit dès que l'homme jeta son pauvre cheveu sans défense dans le chaudron et afficha un air soucieux tandis que deux autres mots se formaient au dessus d'eux. Perplexe en déchiffrant le nouveau nom qui flottait désormais dans les airs, le jeune gryffondor ne remarqua pas l'air purement catastrophé de son professeur. Par contre, il entendit nettement deux bocaux exploser sur une étagère derrière lui et sursauta aussitôt. Quand il posa avec prudence son regard émeraude sur l'ancien mangemort, il se sentit soudain paniquer.

« Impossible... »

Encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, ce qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru être possible, Snape répétait inlassablement ce simple mot comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se passait, le jeune homme sentait néanmoins confusément qu'il ferait bien mieux de se sauver et en vitesse. Cette idée fut définitivement approuvée par ses derniers neurones en état de marche quand l'espion se tourna vers lui avec un air peu amène, voire totalement psychopathe.

« Sale morveux. Fléau de mon existence. Gamin dégénéré. Ça ne te suffisait pas de pourrir ma vie d'enseignant, il fallait que tu en rajoutes une couche. Stupide gryffondor ! »

N'écoutant que son courage, Harry n'en attendit pas plus et prit ses jambes à son cou. Malheureusement, la porte était bien fermée et il était trop paniqué pour faire quoique ce soit de productif. Autant il n'avait pas flanché face à Voldemort, autant il perdait tous ses moyens face à un Severus Snape qui avait apparemment pété les plombs. Il retrouva pourtant quelques réflexes de combat et dégaina sa baguette qu'il pointa aussitôt vers son professeur.

« Laissez moi sortir, professeur... Ouvrez cette porte... S'il vous plaît... »

Son ton s'était fait un peu plus suppliant qu'il ne l'avait réellement voulu mais la situation était trop déstabilisante pour qu'il soit en mesure de faire mieux. Lançant quelques sorts à l'aveuglette sur la serrure, il entendit avec soulagement un faible déclic alors que Snape s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui tout en continuant joyeusement à l'insulter. Il n'en demanda pas plus et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Alors qu'il allait courageusement s'enfuir dans les couloirs, il fit une légère pause et jeta un dernier regard à son 'aggresseur'.

Celui-ci avait également sorti sa baguette et Harry se demanda un instant lequel des deux avait vraiment déverrouillé la serrure. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur la question et rencontra une dernière fois le regard de Snape avant de lui tourner définitivement le dos et de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sa seule pensée cohérente alors qu'il atteignait les premières marches était que les yeux qu'il venait de croiser l'avaient quelque peu troublé tant ils lui avaient semblé dégager un profond malaise. Mais ce type était-il vraiment suffisament humain pour ressentir un quelconque malaise ? Et pourquoi les mots 'Severus Snape' avaient-ils remplacé 'Harry Potter' après que son cheveu ait été ajouté à la potion ?

-

Samedi 14 février, jour tant attendu par la totalité des élèves de Poudlard depuis la nuit des temps. Enfin pas tout à fait... Harry Potter par exemple n'était pas aussi euphorique que ses camarades en ce fabuleux jour de St Valentin. Il faut dire que depuis le début de la matinée, il avait reçu une bonne trentaine de déclarations d'amour enflammées qui vantaient toutes ses nombreuses qualités – dont la plupart lui étaient totalement étrangères comme sa patience, son ingéniosité ou son self control... à se demander s'ils ne se trompaient pas de destinataire – et qui commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté couché toute la journée à attendre que cette date fatidique soit définitivement passée... Mais Dumbledore avait malheureusement souhaité la présence de tout Poudlard dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, ayant paraît-il une annonce à faire.

Et ça, c'était encore plus synonyme de journée infernale pour le jeune homme. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les idées farfelues et désespérément inquiétantes de son vieux mentor, qui ferait d'ailleurs mieux de prendre sa retraite, essentiellement parce qu'il avait souvent été le premier concerné par ses merveilleuses annonces. Il serait d'ailleurs à jamais hanté par le souvenir de son apparition dans la Grande Salle après qu'il ait tué Voldemort. Le vieillard lui avait préparé une 'surprise' et... Non, rien que d'y repenser et... Urgh... C'est donc à contre-coeur qu'il rejoignit ses camarades à la table des gryffondors en attendant patiemment que le directeur fasse son fameux speech.

Mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus et hantait ses pensées, c'était la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt avec Snape. Il ne s'était pas encore retrouvé en sa présence depuis mais devait avouer qu'il n'en était absolument pas pressé. Par contre, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Le comportement de son professeur et cette potion inconnue lui taraudaient inlassablement l'esprit sans qu'il n'arrive à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre, mise à part peut-être sur le regard que l'homme lui avait lancé avant sa fuite et qui l'avait tant troublé.

Il avait d'ailleurs parlé de sa mésaventure à Ron et Hermione après avoir récupéré ses affaires dans la salle de Binns ce jour là et ils n'avaient pas non plus été en mesure de l'aider. Son amie avait cependant aussitôt disparu à la bibliothèque en lui promettant qu'elle allait chercher dans tous les livres ce que pouvait bien être cette concoction... Sans résultat jusqu'ici mais elle ne désespérait pas. Quant à Ron, il était persuadé que Snape avait voulu lui jeter un mauvais sort ou lui lancer une malédiction et qu'il avait eu besoin d'un de ses cheveux pour ça. Mais cette hypothèse peu crédible n'expliquerait pas le comportement du serpentard.

« Tout le monde est là ? Parfait, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Il y a quelques jours de cela, je dégustais une délicieuse danette au chocolat dans mon bureau, vous savez ces crêmes moldues qui ont la particularité de... »

« Hum, hum »

« Heu, oui. Pardon Minerva. Donc je disais, j'étais dans mon bureau et Fumseck avait cet air de dire : Qu'as-tu organisé cette année pour la St Valentin ? Alors, j'ai cherché une idée originale toute l'après-midi, c'est qu'il faut toujours écouter un phénix vous savez, sinon vous pourriez très bie... »

« Albus... »

« Oui, donc j'ai trouvé une idée encore inédite qui, j'en suis sûr, va tous vous ravir ! »

Un silence pesant envahit soudain la Grande Salle à cette annonce qui plutôt que de ravir les élèves, les plongeait dans l'inquiétude voire la panique la plus totale. Un poufsouffle de première année fondit même en larmes... Semblant partager le scepticisme de ses étudiants, on entendit nettement un reniflement dédaigneux venant du coin où se tenait le professeur de potions. Ce qui ne fut apparemment pas une bonne idée de sa part puisque le directeur se retourna aussitôt vers lui avec un pétillement malicieux au fond de ses yeux bleus.

« Et vous pourrez tous remercier le professeur Snape pour l'aide qu'il m'a apporté afin de préparer cette fabuleuse célébration ! »

Comme d'un commun accord, la totalité des regards se tourna vers l'ancien mangemort, tous plus accusateurs les uns que les autres. Comment avait-il pu appuyer, et même pire, participer aux idées farfelues du vieil homme ? Se renfrognant encore d'avantage, Snape ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'envoyer un regard assassin à Dumbledore qui répondit par un sourire rayonnant. Il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui s'amusait, c'était déjà ça si on en jugeait aux regards inquiets que s'échangeaient les autres professeurs, aucun n'étant visiblement au courant de ce qui avait été mis en place. Et ça, ça ne rassurait pas du tout – mais alors pas du tout – les élèves qui commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

Harry quant à lui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas quitté Snape des yeux depuis son arrivée. Il perçut vaguement les murmures de ses camarades autour de lui mais n'y prêta aucune attention, attendant simplement que le directeur annonce enfin sa grande nouvelle. En tout cas, il était clair que son maître de Potion ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour aider le directeur s'il en jugeait par l'air désapprobateur voire empli de rancoeur que l'homme affichait à l'égard de son supérieur.

« Car oui, Severus a gentiment préparé assez de potion de Révellame pour chacun de vous ! »

Des réactions de toutes sortes se firent entendre dans la grande salle et Dumbledore, apparemment très fier de son petit effet, marqua une pause avec un regard pétillant. N'ayant aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être une potion de Revellame, Harry adressa un regard perplexe à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ceux-ci évitaient apparemment de se regarder comme gênés, aussi rouges que leurs cravates.

« Heu... Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? »

Les deux gryffondors rougirent de plus belle et Hermione fut la première à se reprendre. Elle prit une profonde respiration et adressa un sourire crispé à un Harry totalement paumé. Il faut préciser que la salle était emplie de gloussements, de murmures inquiets ou de clameurs de protestations et il avait encore une fois l'impression d'être un véritable inculte. Le monde sorcier était toujours un recueil de mystères pour lui... Quant à Ron, il entreprit de se plaindre à un Neville paniqué.

« Bien sûr. Heu... La potion de Revellame, Harry, comme son nom l'indique est une potion de révélation et... Oh ! Oh Mon Dieu, mais oui ! »

Hermione venait apparemment de réaliser quelque chose d'important et avait plaqué ses deux mains sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux chocolat écarquillés au maximum. C'était Harry ou elle semblait en état de choc ? Pourtant, encore une fois, elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et poursuivit bien plus bas pour que personne ne les entende.

« Bien sûr ! C'était ça ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, tout s'explique : les cheveux, le nom qui flottait et la réaction de Snape qui... Oh mon Dieu, Harry tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? Toi ! Et Snape ! »

« Tu pourrais être plus claire s'il te plaît ? Parce que là, j'ai rien suivi... »

La lueur de compassion qui brilla alors dans les yeux noisettes posés sur lui ne fit absolument rien pour le rassurer, bien au contraire. Hermione semblait assez surexcitée par la nouvelle et en même temps, peinée pour son ami. Que révélait donc cette potion de si terrible à la fin ? Mais qu'elle s'explique ! Ce qu'elle consentit enfin à faire mais choisissant apparemment ses mots avec soin, et très prudemment...

« Bon. Alors... Je pense que la potion que Snape t'a fait tester mercredi était une potion de Revellame, Harry. Il devait être en train de la préparer pour Dumbledore et heu... Disons que pour qu'elle ait une réaction, il faut y plonger un cheveu et un nom apparaît aussitôt à sa surface ou dans les airs, comme ça a été le cas pour toi. »

Sentant une boule d'angoisse au creux de son estomac, Harry déglutit difficilement et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à son professeur. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable et détourna les yeux quand il remarqua que le jeune homme l'avait remarqué. Un peu troublé par ce comportement, il reporta son attention sur son amie de plus en plus mal à l'aise et l'invita à poursuivre.

« Et qu'est-ce que ce nom est censé signifier ? »

« Et bien... On est la St Valentin aujourd'hui alors... Enfin tu vois... »

« Tu... Tu... Tu veux dire que je serais amoureux de Snape ??? Et vice versa ??? »

« Heu pas exactement mais quelque chose comme ça... »

« J'espère que tu plaisantes, c'est impossible ! »

Oui, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il n'était définitivement pas amoureux de Snape, il le détestait depuis si longtemps et c'était évidemment réciproque. Bien sûr, les choses s'étaient quelque peu arrangées entre eux depuis la fin de la guerre mais même s'ils parvenaient désormais à rester dans la même pièce sans s'étriper, il était loin de ressentir une grande amitié pour lui et encore moins un sentiment amoureux. Hermione se trompait forcément...

_Mais ça expliquerait l'affolement de Snape s'il a vu mon nom apparaître pendant qu'il faisait la potion et sa réaction en voyant son propre nom pour moi_

S'il n'avait pas été le principal protagoniste de l'histoire, Harry aurait sans doute trouvé la situation particulièrement comique. Il imaginait parfaitement la tête de Snape en découvrant qu'il était amoureux de son élève le plus honnis et il aurait presque voulu être là pour voir ça. Mais puisqu'en l'occurrence il s'agissait de lui, ça n'avait absolument rien de drôle.

« Je préférerai Harry, crois moi. Mais plus j'y pense... Et tout concorde. Mais la potion ne révèle pas exactement la personne dont tu es amoureux en fait... »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as dit ça alors ! Ca va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

« Mais parmi toutes les personnes que tu as déjà rencontrées, celle dont tu seras le plus amoureux. »

« Ca veut dire que peut-être que je rencontrerai un jour quelqu'un dont je pourrai être bien plus amoureux mais que pour l'instant c'est Snape, c'est ça ? »

« En gros, oui c'est ça. »

« Je vois. »

Mais franchement, ça ne l'avait pas tout à fait rassuré. Car ça marchait évidemment dans les deux sens : autant il pourrait peut-être un jour rencontrer un homme – ou une femme, ne soyons pas sectaire – qui le rendrait plus heureux, autant peut-être que Snape était l'unique. Bien sûr, il pourrait sûrement aimer d'autres gens dont certains qu'il connaissait déjà et il n'était pas forcé d'avoir une relation avec Snape, mais apparemment, ses sentiments les plus forts seraient pour son professeur...

Et qu'était-il censé faire maintenant qu'il savait ça ? Ses sentiments envers l'homme n'allaient pas changer si facilement ni aussi rapidement, ils avaient tout de même un lourd passé commun, plutôt mouvementé. D'un autre côté, pouvait-il laisser passer cette opportunité si son professeur était l'équivalent d'une âme soeur ou un truc de ce genre ? Mais apparemment, Snape n'avait pas très bien pris le fait qu'Harry soit LA personne... D'ailleurs, le fait que les noms apparus soient réciproquement les leurs n'était-il pas le signe qu'ils étaient vraiment destinés l'un à l'autre ?

_Par Merlin, fais attention tu as le cerveau qui chauffe... Et c'est quoi ces réflexions idiotes, Harry ?! Tu n'es même pas certain que c'était cette potion qu'il a testé avec ton cheveu la dernière fois !_

Oui, la première chose à faire était de vérifier que Snape était bien le nom qui apparaîtrait avec la potion. Après tout, peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. Oui, c'est ça, bientôt il en rirait avec Ron et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ! Avec un peu de chance, le nom de Ginny ou même de Colin s'élèverait du philtre ! Ce n'était pas une vision d'avenir particulièrement enthousiasmante mais ce serait toujours plus facile et surtout plus rassurant que Snape... Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'Hermione ne s'était définitivement pas trompée et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ou pire, qu'il ne voulait rien y faire... Avec un soupir désespéré, Harry se demanda comment Ron prendrait la nouvelle si elle s'averrait exacte.

« Comme les effets de cette potion sont assez personnels, je vous invite à passer un par un derrière ce paravent et ensuite d'agir à votre guise. Libre à vous de tenir compte de la révélation ou non ! »

C'était déjà ça... Harry se doutait bien que beaucoup espéraient apprendre qui aurait le privilège de gagner le coeur de leur 'héros' et il était quelque peu soulagé de pouvoir garder le nom pour lui. Surtout s'il s'agissait de Snape, il ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction de la salle si ce mot s'élevait à la vue de tous... Sans compter celle de l'homme lui même, il pouvait directement écrire son testament. Ou plutôt le réajuster, puisqu'il en avait déjà écrit un il y a plusieurs mois avant que Voldemort... Enfin bref.

Faisant comme les autres, le jeune homme se leva et fit la queue derrière Hermione, elle même précédée par Ron, lui même précédé par une centaine d'élèves toutes maisons confondues. En tout cas, il comprenait mieux pourquoi ces deux là avaient paru gênés en entendant le nom de la potion. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils allaient obtenir le nom de l'autre. Avec un peu de chance, ils se confesseraient enfin leurs sentiments, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas Pansy Parkinson sortir en larmes, Draco Malfoy en visible état de choc, Susan Bones aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, Ginny en proie à une réflexion intense et Luna... Ben Luna quoi... Il ne prêta non plus aucune attention aux couples qui se disputaient ou au contraire qui rayonnaient de bonheur. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était bientôt son tour puisque Ron venait de disparaître, Neville venant de sortir avec un sourire rêveur qui lui fit chaud au coeur.

Son ami sortit quelques secondes plus tard et évita soigneusement le regard d'Hermione qui entrait à son tour. Quand il rencontra celui d'Harry, Ron se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec fatalisme, signifiant par là que le nom qui était apparu n'était pas une surprise. Avec un sourire amusé, le jeune homme passa lui aussi derrière le paravent après que la préfète ait montré exactement le même comportement que le rouquin. Ces deux là étaient véritablement faits l'un pour l'autre...

Au moment où il allait disparaître de la vue de ses camarades, Harry ne put s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers l'homme qui était le sujet de ses inquiétudes. Snape était égal à lui même, aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Mais quand il réalisa que c'était le tour du gryffondor, il pâlit nettement et sortit précipitament de la Grande Salle. Avec un sourire désabusé, le jeune homme s'approcha donc du même chaudron fumant que le mercredi et parcourut rapidement la liste d'instructions des yeux. Il connaissait déjà le résultat qu'il obtiendrait, surtout après la soudaine fuite de son professeur, et s'arracha une mèche avec un soupir démoralisé.

Il versa maladroitement un peu de potion dans un gobelet vide et y déposa un de ses cheveux d'une main tremblante. Bien trop rapidement à son goût deux mots s'élevèrent sous ses yeux et il murmura d'un ton éteint un 'evanesco' avant de reposer le récipient pour le prochain étudiant. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre les autres avec une tête d'enterrement tout en se demandant si le suicide était une bonne solution, il revint sur ses pas et saisit sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, il laissa la place à l'élève suivant et ignora soigneusement la rafale de questions qu'on lui posait. Il nota vaguement que Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre en rougissant et esquissa un léger sourire avant de sortir de la salle.

Direction : les cachots.

Il se doutait bien que Snape s'était réfugié dans son bureau ou ses appartements et agissant comme à son habitude sur un coup de tête, il avait l'intention de le confronter une bonne fois pour toutes. Autant se débarrasser de la corvée et que tout rentre rapidement dans l'ordre plutôt que de se morfondre indéfiniment en cherchant à éviter son professeur à tout prix. Sa vie était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça, merci bien.

« Potter, il faut qu'on parle. »

Rectification, un Malfoy sans sa cour et s'adressant à lui presque poliment pouvait sûrement rendre sa vie encore plus compliquée. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il se doutait qu'il serait bientôt fixé. Cependant, il était assez intrigué par l'attitude neutre du serpentard et hocha légèrement la tête avec méfiance, montrant par là qu'il acceptait de l'écouter mais pas d'entourloupe.

« Voilà... C'est ton nom qui m'est apparu. »

« ... »

« Ferme la bouche Potter, tu as l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude. »

« Heu... Oui... Pardon... C'est le choc... »

Malfoy... Draco Malfoy... Draco Lucius Malfoy... Son rival, l'élève qu'il détestait le plus dans cette école et qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis presque sept ans était plus ou moins en train de lui dire qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de lui si Harry lui en donnait l'opportunité. Réfléchissant intensément aux conséquences d'une réponse positive, il lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil appréciateur et s'avoua que physiquement parlant, il avait devant lui un sacré beau mâle. Le problème étant simplement qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Et que ce n'était pas son nom à lui qui lui était apparu... Et qu'il allait devoir faire preuve d'un minimum de tact pour le lui annoncer.

« Désolé mais c'est le nom de quelqu'un d'autre qui m'est apparu. »

Ouais, il y avait mieux comme façon de lui dire ça mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour manier les mots. Et contre toute attente, le serpentard éclata de rire, d'un rire franc, frais, très loin des ricanements désagréables auxquels il l'avait habitué. Un peu plus et Harry aurait pu croire que Malfoy avait l'air... Soulagé ? C'était presque vexant.

« Salazar soit loué ! Ça signifie donc que tu es moins pire que les autres mais pas non plus au niveau d'un Malfoy. Bon sang, je me voyais vraiment pas annoncer ça à mon père... »

« Heu... C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

« Potter, mon cher Potter... Tu es vraiment très lent d'esprit ! Mais comme tu viens de m'annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, je vais me montrer magnanime et t'expliquer. »

Ahhhh... Ce bon vieux Malfoy était de retour ! Finie attitude amicale et neutre et bienvenue arrogance et air supérieur. Sans compter ce sourire en coin typiquement draconien. Levant les yeux au ciel mais étrangement amusé, Harry attendit simplement que le serpentard daigne poursuivre.

« Quand deux personnes obtiennent le nom l'une de l'autre, il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance qu'ils trouvent un jour un meilleur partenaire. Tu saisis ? Donc comme le Revellame ne t'a pas donné mon nom, ça signifie qu'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre ! Et que je mérite quelqu'un de mieux que... toi... Je ne l'ai tout simplement pas encore rencontré. »

« Ah. Cool. Merveilleux. Merci. Tu viens définitivement de me pourrir ma journée. Voire ma scolarité. Ou même ma vie entière. Vraiment, c'est génial. Super. Fantastique. »

Totalement déprimé par les paroles de Malfoy qui n'avaient fait que confirmer ce qu'il craignait, Harry continua à marmonner tout en descendant dans les cachots. Il ne remarqua pas l'air presque inquiet du serpentard qui se demandait s'il n'était pas sous l'effet d'un sort ou d'une drogue quelconque. Et c'est seulement arrivé devant la porte du bureau de son professeur qu'il se secoua et essaya de rassembler ce qui lui restait de courage pour toquer. Se montrer digne de sa maison, c'était ça le plan. Foncer tête baissée et on verra après pour les conséquences. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait et ça avait plutôt bien marché la plupart du temps. Alors avec un peu de chance...

« Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous devriez être en train de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ! Expliquez vous ! »

Houla... Il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était apparu de nulle part, d'abord ? C'était pas du jeu ! Un vrai coup bas ! Il était censé être dans son bureau, assis à corriger des copies, à une distance respectable d'Harry. Et non dans ce couloir sombre, bien trop près pour que le gryffondor parvienne à s'enfuir si ça tournait au vinaigre. C'était très perturbant et absolument pas prévu. Sûrement la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme se mordilla les lèvres d'un air coupable et marmonna un truc du genre :

« Heu... Je me suis perdu ? »

Résultat : reniflement sarcastique, sourcils finement arqués avec ironie et rictus exprimant parfaitement l'idée que Snape se faisait de l'intelligence rare de son élève. L'homme avait croisé les bras d'un air de dire qu'il ferait bien mieux de dire la vérité s'il ne voulait pas finir son année agréablement ponctuée par des retenues chaque soir de la semaine. Avec un soupir résigné et se souvenant qu'il était venu à la base pour affronter son professeur, Harry glissa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et planta ses orbes vertes dans celles bien plus sombres de Snape.

« Je suis venu vous parler. »

« Et de quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Mr Potter ? »

« Vous le savez parfaitement, monsieur. », répondit le jeune homme avec une lueur de pur défi dans les yeux.

Semblant réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça, Snape le fixa longuement sans un mot. Puis, avec un soupir fatigué, il lui tourna le dos dans un tourbillon de robes noires et s'enfonça gracieusement dans les ténèbres. Il fallut moins d'une demi-seconde d'hésitation à Harry avant que celui-ci ne suive son professeur. Aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin devant la peinture d'un ciel étoilé qui aurait pu paraître moldue tant elle était paisible et immobile. Hypothèse bientôt réfutée puisqu'une étoile filante traversa soudain la toile.

Stupéfait d'apprendre que les quartiers du directeur de Serpentard avaient pour entrée une telle oeuvre, Harry resta sans voix. Il s'était toujours imaginé quelque chose de plus hautain, de plus serpentard, de plus sophistiqué et surtout de moins... beau. Ne prêtant aucune attention au trouble du jeune homme, Snape coupa court à ses réflexions en marmonnant le mot de passe le plus incongru que le gryffondor n'ait jamais entendu. Pourtant, il en avait vu à Poudlard !

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. C'est ça votre mot de passe ? Et c'est destiné à quelqu'un de précis ? »

Aucune réponse, évidemment. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait réellement espéré en avoir une. Déjà, pénétrer dans les appartements de cet homme était un véritable exploit – surtout avec l'autorisation du propriétaire – alors entamer une conversation civilisée avec celui-ci, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer. Etrangement nerveux et ému, le gryffondor suivit son professeur qui était entré sans un mot et retint un sourire sarcastique en remarquant la décoration. Ou plutôt le manque de décoration.

Autant la peinture l'avait quelque peu surpris, autant le salon pas du tout. C'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Froid, sombre, humide, impersonnel... A l'image exacte de son propriétaire. Il y avait bien un canapé, un fauteuil et une cheminée mais ça n'avait étonnamment rien de chaleureux. Quant au bureau et à la bibliothèque de l'autre côté de la pièce, ils étaient bien trop rangés, vides et droits pour donner à l'atmosphère une note plus agréable. L'ensemble donnait l'impression que personne ne vivait ici depuis des lustres.. Harry se sentit tout de suite extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Refusant cependant de prendre ses jambes à son cou comme il en avait envie, il s'assit au centre du grand canapé beige délavé, se sentant tout petit et étranger au décor. Snape se tenait face à lui dans un fauteuil tout aussi terne et usé, le fixant sans chaleur. Il ne fit pas même un geste pour allumer la cheminée et encore moins ne tenta de mettre son invité à l'aise. Ca commençait bien... Du coup, Harry n'osait même pas briser ce silence pesant et se contentait de jeter des coups d'oeil anxieux à son hôte. Si la situation se prolongeait une minute de plus, il allait souffrir de claustrophobie.

« Venez en aux faits, Mr Potter, j'ai bien plus important à faire que d'attendre que vous vous décidiez enfin à parler. »

« Vous... Vous ne facilitez pas les choses. Monsieur. »

Nouveau froncement de sourcil et sourire sarcastique mais aucun 'vingt points de moins à gryffondor pour votre insolence'. Harry s'empêcha cependant de pousser un soupir soulagé, autant ne pas le tenter.

« Pourriez vous mettre un de vos cheveux dedans, s'il vous plaît. »

Extrêmement gêné par ce qu'il demandait, Harry avait sorti un gobelet de Revellame d'un pan de sa robe et le tendait nerveusement à Snape. Il voulait être tout à fait certain avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter et surtout, ne donner aucune chance à son professeur de nier la situation. Il avait donc pensé à cette solution juste avant de sortir du paravent... Et maintenant, ses mains tremblaient dangereusement tandis qu'il soutenait avec courage le regard indéchiffrable de l'homme face à lui.

« Pourquoi ne me demandez-vous pas directement si la potion de mercredi était la même que celle-ci, plutôt que de tourner inutilement autour du pot ? »

« Parce que je n'aurai aucun moyen de savoir si vous me mentez ou non. »

« Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Potter. Alors restons en là et rejoignez vos camarades. »

Le ton de Snape s'était fait beaucoup moins dur et paraissait extrêmement fatigué. L'homme s'était d'ailleurs enfoncé dans son fauteuil et se pinçait l'arrête du nez les yeux fermés. Ne sachant plus quoi dire et hésitant à obéir, Harry mordilla à nouveau ses lèvres d'un air gêné. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il voulait encore régler certains détails. Sinon, ça risquait de le hanter toute sa vie...

« Est-ce que vous m'aimez ? », demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, soudain terriblement intimidé.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta aussitôt. Les joues cramoisies, il plongea son visage entre ses mains glacées et manqua ainsi le regard choqué de son professeur. Celui-ci le fixa longuement les yeux écarquillés, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien avoir traversé l'esprit de son élève pour énoncer pareille idiotie.

Puis il réalisa que la question pouvait néanmoins paraître légitime pour le jeune homme qui devait être tout aussi perdu que lui après les derniers évènements. Il ne parvint cependant pas à retenir son fou rire et Harry fut stupéfait de cette réaction, une nouvelle facette de Snape qui lui était jusqu'ici inconnue venant de lui être dévoilée. C'était étonnant. C'était même troublant... Mais ça ne dura qu'un instant et le regard glacial accompagné du fameux haussement de sourcil ironique réapparurent tout aussi vite.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Potter. Bien sûr que non. »

« Pourtant... »

« Pourtant rien du tout. Cette potion révèle simplement la personne dont vous pourriez hypothétiquement tomber amoureux, voilà tout. Ca ne veut rien dire, vous connaissez très peu de sorciers mis à part ceux vivant à Poudlard. D'ici quelques années, la potion aurait sûrement donné un autre nom. Alors maintenant que vous êtes rassuré, seriez-vous assez aimable pour sortir ? Et pensez bien que je changerai le mot de passe dès votre départ, alors inutile d'essayer de revenir. »

« Mais... »

« Mais quoi encore ! »

« Vous, vous connaissez beaucoup de gens et c'est pourtant mon nom qui est apparu ! »

« ... »

Harry ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il tenait tant à rester et à insister mais profita du manque de répartie de son professeur pour en rajouter une couche. C'est qu'il aimait bien avoir le dernier mot et qu'il voulait vraiment clarifier la situation. Rien de plus... Evidemment...

« Et Malfoy m'a dit que... »

« Vous en avez parlé avec Malfoy ? »

« Oui. Enfin non... C'est juste qu'apparemment je serai la personne que le Revellame lui aurait dévoilé. »

« Surprenant. »

Surprenant était un euphémisme. Harry aurait plutôt opté pour surréaliste tant l'idée de former un couple avec Malfoy lui paraissait étrange. Il ne réalisa cependant pas que l'idée de former un couple avec Snape le choquait beaucoup moins. Par contre, il fut assez surpris de voir le regard du professeur se durcir à la mention du serpentard. Un peu plus et il aurait pu le croire jaloux... Non. Il avait dû se méprendre. Oui, c'était forcément une illusion d'optique, ça serait bien trop bizarre.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, sûrement en pleine crise de folie aiguë, Harry se leva brusquement du canapé, posa le gobelet par terre et s'approcha dangereusement du fauteuil où se tenait son professeur. Ses beaux yeux verts brillaient de détermination, ce qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Trop surpris, Snape ne réagit même pas quand son élève posa ses mains de chaque côté de lui, sur les accoudoirs. Il parvint seulement à siffler hargneusement :

« Que croyez-vous êtes en train de faire, Mr Potter ? »

« Je veux juste vérifier. »

« Il n'y a rien à vérifier ! Cinquante points de moins à gryffondor si vous ne rec... »

Mais Harry l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en posant timidement ses lèvres sur celles de son maître de potion. Quand il se recula, il ne put retenir un léger sourire en le voyant complètement tétanisé et les yeux écarquillés, visiblement en état de choc. Quelques heures plus tôt, il aurait payé cher pour avoir la chance de déstabiliser cet homme qu'il croyait insensible jusqu'ici. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas s'il en jugeait par la longue main qui se posa soudain sur sa nuque et le força à combler l'espace entre les deux visages.

« Vous voulez la preuve qu'il n'y aura jamais de 'nous', Potter ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Je n'ai jamais raté la moindre potion. »

« On ne sait jamais, monsieur. »

« Alors vérifions encore. »

« Oui, juste pour être sûrs. »

Le baiser qui s'ensuivit demeura chaste mais fut nettement plus prononcé que le précédent et Harry put noter la douceur inattendue des lèvres de son professeur. Les yeux plongés dans deux prunelles ébènes où une flamme inconnue se consumait, il se sépara à nouveau de son compagnon et fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de recommencer, voire même d'aller un peu plus loin.

« Alors, quel est votre verdict ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut approfondir la question. »

Et sans laisser la moindre opportunité à Snape de répondre, Harry se jeta sur lui et entreprit de dévorer ces lèvres qui lui provoquaient tant de délicieux frissons. Les bras de son professeur l'enveloppèrent aussitôt dans une exigeante étreinte, rapprochant leurs deux corps jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit forcé de s'installer sur ses genoux. Ca ne le dérangea aucunement et il en profita pour glisser une main dans les longs cheveux de l'adulte, notant vaguement qu'ils n'étaient pas si gras qu'il l'avait pensé jusque là et qu'au contraire, il adorait la sensation. Ses doigts encore libres parcouraient quant à eux le torse de Snape, tentant de mémoriser chacune de ses courbes.

Les deux hommes décidèrent d'un accord tacite qu'ils en voulaient beaucoup plus et les langues se mêlèrent bientôt à la partie. Un combat acharné se déroula alors dans les deux bouches qui refusaient de se séparer, seulement ponctué par quelques grognements ou gémissements qui enflammaient les futurs amants. Abandonnant temporairement les lèvres d'Harry pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle, celles de Snape tracèrent un chemin humide et brûlant le long de la mâchoire du garçon jusqu'à venir titiller le lobe de son oreille.

« Convaincu ? »

La voix rauque et affreusement sexy de l'homme fit frissonner Harry qui était très occupé à goûter la moindre parcelle de peau qui était à sa portée. Le parfum musqué de son professeur et la saveur de ses baisers l'avaient définitivement fait fondre et il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance face à ce prédateur. Ou plutôt cette proie. Difficile de bien définir les rôles, il se pencherait sur la question plus tard. Pour l'instant il avait des préoccupations bien plus intéressantes.

« Non »

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer tant son esprit était embrumé par un torrent de sensations, toutes plus agréables et étonnantes que les autres. Et savoir qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé de très poussé – et c'était le cas de le dire – l'excitait terriblement. Excitation que dut d'ailleurs sentir son professeur puisqu'il se sentit soudain porté par deux bras virils au moment où une bouche exigeante s'emparait de la sienne dans un rugissement bestial.

Harry sentit à peine Snap... Non Severus se lever du fauteuil et l'emporter avec lui. Il était bien trop concentré, occupé à répondre au baiser passionné qu'il partageait avec cet homme qui le rendait complètement fou. Il avait définitivement oublié toutes ses appréhensions à l'idée d'être lié à son professeur et en profitait allègrement. Cependant, il nota vaguement qu'ils avaient changé de pièce, l'atmosphère se faisant en effet nettement plus douce et légère.

Gémissant de plaisir en sentant les mains de son amant découvrir ses points les plus sensibles, il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et resta béat par le décor. La chambre était... fabuleuse. L'ambiance était incroyablement chaleureuse, vivante, agréable et l'idée de faire l'amour avec Severus dans une pièce aussi parfaite lui fit l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque. Il rejeta même la question de savoir pourquoi le salon contrastait tant avec la chambre et poussa le professeur sur le lit avec un sourire pervers. Celui-ci haussa simplement un sourcil narquois quand Harry s'installa confortablement au dessus de lui, à califourchon.

« Besoin d'un peu plus de persuasion, Mr Potter ? Je ne vous savais pas si difficile à convaincre. »

« C'est qu'une connaissance que nous avons en commun m'a appris à rester méfiant en toute occasion. »

« Vigilance constante ? », demanda innocemment Severus mais Harry aurait juré que ses yeux riaient.

« Exactement »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Severus fit basculer son jeune amant pour se retrouver en position de dominant. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire mais n'en pensait pas moins et esquissa un sourire moqueur. Sourire qui fut rapidement réprimandé par les bons soins de deux mains particulièrement agiles et de lèvres gourmandes. Les vêtements disparurent peu à peu et les deux corps enfin en contact direct tremblaient d'excitation. Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à rendre les merveilleuses caresses, trop transporté par les incroyables sensations qu'il découvrait grâce à son professeur.

Il réalisa confusément qu'une main massait tendrement son postérieur, qu'une autre errait sur son torse en titillant ses tétons et qu'une langue frustrante jouait sadiquement dans le creux de son nombril, refusant de descendre plus bas malgré ses gémissements plaintifs, plutôt significatifs. Son sexe quant à lui, qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé, était de plus en plus douloureux et n'en pouvant plus, le jeune homme finit par tirer brusquement les cheveux de l'homme pour le ramener à son niveau.

Les yeux dilatés par la passion et un sourire goguenard ornant ses lèvres fines, Severus le fixa sagement, semblant attendre quelque chose du jeune homme. Celui-ci le fusilla alors du regard, incapable de parler, mais toute rébellion disparut quand il sentit de longs doigts taquiner la base de son érection. Le souffle court, il s'entendit haleter de façon tout à fait pathétique, ce qui fit aussitôt ricaner le professeur.

« Un problème, peut-être ? »

« Oui, vous êtes un vrai serpentard. »

« Merci, maintenant que ce détail technique est réglé... Supplie moi. »

« Severus... »

« Supplie moi, Harry. Sinon, je laisse tes mains finir de te convaincre à ma place. »

Argh, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix... Avec un regard plus meurtrier que jamais, Harry finit par abdiquer et siffla hargneusement – et accessoirement en fourchelangue sous le coup de la frustration – ce que son amant attendait.

« Sssss'il te plait Sssseverusss, avant que jjjjjje ne te botte les fessssses »

Et l'effet fut immédiat et dévastateur. Il lui sembla qu'il aurait très bien pu insulter l'homme que la réaction aurait été exactement la même. Les pupilles plus dilatées que jamais et le sexe douloureusement tendu, Severus se jeta sur son jeune partenaire, dévora ses lèvres délicatement rougies et laissa ses longs doigts se refermer sur son érection vibrante. Le cri de surprise d'Harry, ou de plaisir il ne savait plus très bien à cet instant, fut étouffé par le baiser et il s'arqua violemment en plantant ses ongles dans le dos de son agresseur.

Les doigts bienfaiteurs quittèrent bientôt son désir pour s'occuper de l'antre encore inviolée du jeune homme. Harry poussa un long gémissement quand un index pénétra dans son intimité mais son amant se montra si patient et attentionné, que la douleur s'évapora tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt achevèrent de le préparer et son coeur semblait sur le point de bondir de son thorax tant il anticipait ce qui allait suivre.

« C'est ta première fois »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais Harry hocha tout de même la tête, ôtant par là même tous les doutes qu'auraient pu avoir son amant. Les yeux plongés dans deux orbes sombres où brûlait une flamme qu'il n'y avait vu, il se sentit se détendre et parvint à adresser un léger sourire à Severus pour lui assurer qu'il était prêt et confiant. Celui-ci le lui rendit aussitôt – ce qui transforma totalement son visage sévère et coupa le souffle au gryffondor – et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du garçon tout en l'aidant à s'installer plus confortablement.

Et l'homme entra en lui. La première sensation fut une intense brûlure et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le retenir. Il vit le regard ébène s'assombrir d'inquiétude et fut particulièrement touché de cette marque d'attention. Qui aurait pu croire que Severus était un amant aussi attentionné ? Certainement pas lui mais il en était plus que ravi, le remerciant intérieurement d'avoir cessé tout mouvement en lui, le temps que son royal postérieur accepte l'intrusion.

Relâchant peu à peu ses muscles autour du sexe tourmenteur, Harry se tortilla pour expérimenter cette nouvelle sensation et fut ravi d'entendre un grognement de plaisir venir de son amant. Amant qui prit ça pour une invitation à poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé et qui s'enfonça un peu plus profondément en lui, tout en douceur, jusqu'à être totalement entré. Un soupir de contentement se fit aussitôt entendre des deux partenaires qui s'échangèrent un sourire complice avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

La danse des amants commença alors sur un rythme assez lent mais très sensuel, Severus ne voulant surtout pas blesser le garçon qui lui offrait sa virginité. Celui-ci accompagna instinctivement chaque mouvement du serpentard, ses hanches se synchronisant parfaitement à celles de l'homme. Jusqu'à ce que sa prostate entre en contact avec un corps étranger... Là, ce fut un tourbillon de sensations qui s'empara de lui, au point qu'il ne s'entendit même pas crier son plaisir. Quand les étoiles s'effacèrent suffisamment de son champ de vision pour qu'il replonge dans les deux yeux les plus envoûtants qu'il ait jamais vu, il ressentit le besoin de dire quelque chose. Un truc comme :

« Merlin... »

Ok, ce croassement n'était pas très fameux mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait éperdument. Quant à Severus, il esquissa un sourire amusé, lui embrassa affectueusement le bout du nez et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Harry frissonna sous le souffle tiède qui caressait la peau tendre de sa gorge et s'accrocha désespérément au dos large du professeur quand une main enveloppa son érection.

« Je sais que je suis impressionnant mais ça me gène... Je préférerai que tu m'appelles Severus. »

Un gloussement fut la seule réponse qu'il put lui donner et au moment où il allait lui donner une gentille tape sur la tête, le rire se transforma en gémissement. Severus venait de se retirer pratiquement entièrement et avait effectué exactement le même mouvement avec la main qui le masturbait. C'était vraiment incroyable... Puis il le repénétra d'un grand coup de rein pour revenir heurter sa source de plaisir. Puis il recommença. Et encore. Et encore. De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus profond. De plus en plus proches de l'extase.

Harry se sentait devenir fou sous l'assaut de ce tendre ennemi ou plutôt, il ne sentait plus rien à part les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient à chaque attaque. Il répétait inlassablement le prénom de son amant, une fois sur deux en fourchelangue, ce qui avait le don de faire accélérer et gémir le serpentard. Haletant de plus en plus, le jeune homme se cambra soudain en arrière et Severus en profita aussi pour dévorer sa gorge ainsi offerte. Il y était presque... Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps... C'était si... Tellement... Hmm...

« Sev... Continue. Oh oui ! »

Ainsi encouragé, l'homme y mit encore plus d'ardeur si c'était possible et le couple criait en coeur dans la chambre habituellement silencieuse. Harry sentit nettement la pression autour de son sexe s'accentuer et s'en fut trop pour lui. Sa vision se voila aussitôt d'étoiles, un bourdonnement assourdissant envahit son esprit et surtout un orgasme à couper le souffle déferla sur sa pauvre personne. Transporté au septième ciel, il s'entendit à peine hurler le prénom de son amant qui venait de se tendre à son tour, comme s'il avait attendu la jouissance d'Harry pour se laisser aller.

« Hmmm, Harry.... »

Ledit Harry était subjugué par le spectacle que lui offrait son professeur en plein orgasme. C'était incroyable, c'était comme si chaque muscle, chaque minuscule nerf de ce visage habituellement impassible semblaient avoir décidé de se réveiller au même moment. Et en cet instant précis, où Severus s'abandonnait librement à son jeune amant, il se sentit très honoré et le trouva beau, incroyablement beau. Emu et comblé, il ne put qu'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'homme et serrer très fort cet être qui s'effondrait sur lui, épuisé.

Savourant le poids du corps de Severus sur le sien depuis plusieurs minutes, Harry reprenait peu à peu ses esprits en souriant d'un air béat. Il entendit son compagnon prendre une longue inspiration près de son oreille comme pour humer son parfum et rayonna de plus belle. Ses lèvres ne purent cependant pas s'étirer d'avantage car une bouche impatiente vint en quémander l'entrée pour entamer un nouveau combat des plus sensuels. Ce dernier baiser était beaucoup plus doux que les précédents, plus suave, plus lent et pourtant tout aussi passionné. Une fois séparés et haletants, le jeune homme plongea ses prunelles vertes dans celles de l'homme qui le contemplait avec une tendresse touchante.

« Alors, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Un sourire vint éclairer les traits sévères de l'homme qui haussa un sourcil narquois.

« Aucune idée. »

Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête et ce n'était plus le non définitif qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt. Loin d'être vexé ou déçu, Harry sourit avec un mélange de douceur et de malice, et posa une main sur la joue de son aîné. Lentement, il suivit chaque ligne de ce visage aux traits irréguliers mais racés, comme pour en mémoriser chaque courbe, chaque creux et même chaque pli menaçant l'apparition d'une nouvelle ride. Il fut à nouveau touché que Severus le laisse faire et ne s'écarte pas d'un air grognon pour le jeter hors du lit.

« Il nous faudra donc recommencer régulièrement pour vérifier. »

Les yeux rieurs mais sans pour autant sourire, il avait apparemment repris le contrôle de lui même, Severus se pencha pour déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du garçon contre lesquelles il murmura :

« J'en ai bien peur. »

Et roula aux côtés d'Harry en l'entraînant avec lui. Il se contorsionna habilement pour les recouvrir d'un drap et attira le corps du gryffondor à lui. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se lova contre le torse aux proportions alléchantes en ronronnant comme un chat repu. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de l'homme, il traça d'un doigt joueur des lignes imaginaires sur le ventre de son compagnon qui en faisant autant sur son dos. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant d'apprécier l'instant, ce silence complice qui s'imposait après l'amour et qui signifiait bien plus que de simples mots. Mais Harry n'était pas un 'stupide gryffondor' pour rien et retrouva bientôt sa curiosité légendaire.

« Sev ? »

« Quoi »

Le ton était plutôt bougon et il aurait parié que son professeur venait de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais ça ne fit que faire fleurir un beau sourire sur ses lèvres encore rouges des derniers évènements et il se redressa sur un coude pour fixer Severus intensément.

« Pourquoi ton salon est si... Affreux ? Enfin je veux dire, comparé à ta chambre... »

Un pétillement malicieux digne de ceux de Dumbledore éclaira les orbes noires à cette question toute innocente et Harry resta perplexe devant le sourire très serpentard qui venait de naître sur les lèvres pâles et finement ourlées qu'il commençait tout juste à apprécier.

« Parce que je ne vis pas dans mon salon mais dans cette chambre et que ça démotive les gens à me rendre visite. »

D'un geste de la main, il indiqua la pièce où ils venaient de partager ce moment magique et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait effectivement un coin salon et bibliothèque dans la chambre. Les meubles étaient cependant sans comparaison avec ceux de la salle voisine et paraissaient des plus confortables, accueillants et chaleureux. Et surtout plus personnels, on sentait qu'il y avait de la vie dans cette pièce. Oui, il devait faire bon vivre ici et le jeune homme se promit d'en profiter allègrement.

« Et je suis très fier de cette idée qui fonctionne à merveille. »

« A moins que ce soit ton sale caractère qui les repousse... »

« He ! Un peu de respect envers son professeur ! Et je vous ferai remarquer, Mr Potter, que ça ne vous a pas empêché de venir quémander mes attentions, malgré mon soit disant sale caractère. »

« C'est vrai mais tes prouesses au lit compensent amplement. »

« Ah oui ? Il est peut-être donc temps de revérifier où en est notre hypothétique amour. Qu'en dites-vous, Potter ? »

Mais tout espoir de réponse fut anéanti quand ledit Potter se glissa sous les draps pour s'occuper avec enthousiasme de l'anatomie de son professeur. Il était trop tôt pour parler d'amour, ce genre de choses, ce sentiment prenaient du temps. L'amour était en effet un grand mot, difficile à définir et encore plus pour des amants si jeunes. Cependant, ça ne les empêchait pas d'apprécier l'instant, la présence de l'autre, le corps de l'autre... Une complicité qui se solidifierait au fil des jours, qui menaceraient de se rompre parfois, mais ça faisait partie du jeu. Et qu'y avait-il de meilleur que les réconciliations ?

Et en cet instant précis, ils n'étaient vraiment pas pressés de nommer ce qui les liait, ce qui justifiait leur relation, leur... couple ? Non, ce n'était pas important. Car l'amour n'a pas besoin de mots et encore moins de raisons.

« Harry »

« Hmm ? »

« Je ne veux plus te voir à moins d'un mètre de Malfoy. »

ooo

ooo

Fin : Ils se marrièrent et ils vécurent heureux avec tous pleins d'enfants... mdr


End file.
